


There's Always Something

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Dom!Sherlock, Dominance, Feels, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Kissing, Kneeling, Light Pain Play, Love Bites, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Scars, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Spanking, Sub!John, Submission, There's Always Something, crawling, dark!Sherlock, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: How about dark Dom!Sherlock knowing that John is submissive, but he doesn't realize until their first scene that John also has a strong praise kink as well, and Sherlock does not quite know how to deal with it, emotionally.He knows that he loves and wants to keep John as long as possible, but worries that John will leave if he can't satisfy his need for positive reinforcement in their intimate relationship.Beta read bySherlock1110.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hello_My_Freaky_Darlings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_My_Freaky_Darlings/gifts).



Sherlock knew long before John's first pronouncement of "Not gay!" that it wasn't true. If the thought had occurred to the doctor, he would have declared, "Not a sub!" with equal vehemence and again, Sherlock would have known that it wasn't true. The interesting thing to the detective was that John didn't know either of these things about himself. Sherlock decided that he would bide his time and subtly, or not do subtly, steer John in the direction he wanted him to go. After all, he wanted John. He needed him. It would only be after some passage of time that he would realise he loved him as well.

* * *

John breathed out, his nostrils flaring. "I have had it." He slammed the door to the living room behind the retreating form of his latest ex-girlfriend. "Why do you sabotage all of my dates?" The doctor turned around prepared to stalk to his chair and fling himself into it, but Sherlock was stood right there, mere inches from him. "What the fuck?"

Sherlock loomed over John. "You weren't actually interested in that vapid, boring woman. I know what you want, John." He took a step forward, forcing the doctor to retreat a step.

"I..." John swallowed hard, causing his Adams apple to bob. "You don't..." Sherlock's lips pressing against his own cut off his protest. His lips opened under the onslaught, allowing the detective's tongue entrance. God! John had longed for this for so long, but had never dared ask for it. He felt his knees going weak and the room started to spin. It was too much. It wasn't anywhere near enough.

John started to lift his arms with the intention of burying his fingers in Sherlock's dark ebony curls, but the detective grasped his wrists and held them in a firm grip at the base of John"s back as he kept kissing him, rough and possessive. It occurred to the doctor that he should probably object, but he found he didn't want to, not with the way his body responded, the way his cock responded. John moaned wantonly into Sherlock's mouth. The next moment, he felt bereft as the detective shoved him roughly away and turned his back on him. "Sherlock... What? Why did you stop?"

Without turning around, the detective answered, "I should think that was clear. You've always said you're not gay and you pride yourself on being the one in control during your sexual encounters." He walked over to the window, putting distance between them in a calculated move. "Please, forgive me. It won't happen again."

John was silent for long moments. "What if I wanted it to happen again? What if all those women have been a... distraction because I thought I could never have what I really wanted. You."

Turning halfway towards his flatmate, Sherlock shook his head. The admission was good as far as it went, but he wanted John flayed open, his true desire exposed so thoroughly that it could never be denied again. "No, what you're feeling is just a passing thing. It's merely your body's reaction to what I forced upon you. If we did anything more, you would be disgusted with your actions later. I won't allow that." He made to 'flee' to his bedroom. "Goodnight, John."

The doctor intercepted him and grasped his upper arm. "Wait, please. What I said, I meant it. I've wanted you for ages now. I've just been afraid to tell you how I feel."

"And how is that?"

"I... love you," the doctor said simply. "I don't want anyone else but you."

Sherlock hid his smirk well. "If you mean that..." He kissed John again, once again trapping the doctor's wrists at the small of his back. When he broke the kiss off, John was looking at him with wonder and slightly glazed eyes. "I want this with you more than anything, but there is something about me you should know." Sherlock tightened his grip on John's wrists until the smaller man hissed in pain. "I will be the one in control and I will do what I like with your body. I guarantee you will find pleasure in it because your pleasure is what I desire, but I will hurt you like I'm doing now and in other ways." He ground their erections together. "See, you want this, too. You need it. Tell me you do. No, ask me for it."

John's mind was reeling. He was more aroused than he had ever been in his life and it didn't make sense. His wrists weren't just aching, they hurt where Sherlock gripped them and would surely bruise, but his cock was the hardest it had ever been and he wanted more. "Sherlock," he said brokenly, then dropped his forehead against the detective's chest. "Oh, God. Yes, I want this, whatever this is. Please."

Sherlock couldn't believe John had just given himself to him, no questions asked. His heart, that until recently he hadn't thought existed, expanded near to bursting. Of course, now that he had what he had dreamt of, he wouldn't take advantage. He would take a step back and be responsible like a good Dom should.

Taking John by the hand, he walked over to his chair and sat. "Kneel, John." It was fascinating to watch the struggle play out over the doctor's face. In the end, John knelt before him. "Very good, John." The doctor blushed and squirmed where he knelt. Interesting. "Understand that you are now my sub and I am your Dom. Before we get started, you need to provide me with a safe word. That's a word you can say to let me know things have become too intense. Say it and I will stop what I'm doing immediately. It shouldn't be something you would normally say during sex."

John took in Sherlock's explanation. It made good sense. He though a moment, then told the detective, "Anderson." A giggle spilled out of him at the look on Sherlock's face. "I can guarantee his name would never come up during the natural course of sex."

"Anderson it is," the Dom said, chuckling a bit himself. He leaned forward and ran his fingers through John's hair, enjoying the shiver it produced in the doctor. "Now, do you have any limits, things you absolutely don't want me to do?"

The doctor blinked at him. He'd never really thought of such things. "Um... Nothing with blood?" He wasn't even sure what that would be. "Nothing with bodily wastes. I don't know what else might come up. Can I just use my safe word if something is a problem until I learn more?"

"Of course, John." Sherlock stopped running his fingers through the doctor's hair and grasped a handful instead, pulling. "One other thing. You will call me 'sir' whilst we are playing. You may keep your name. Now, what do you say?"

The doctor's mouth hung open a moment, then he managed, "Yes, sir. Th... Thank you, sir?"

"Just this once, I'll ignore that you hesitated." Sherlock shoved his sub roughly away. "Now that the tedious business has been taken care of, crawl to my bedroom and when you get there, strip. I expect you to wait for me, kneeling beside my bed, hands behind your head."

The moment John fell to all fours, he felt his cock, which had lost some of it's tumescence during their discussion, get hard again. It was confined painfully in his jeans, but he daren't take the time to do anything about it. Instead, he crawled hurriedly across the room, through the kitchen, down the short hall and into Sherlock's bedroom. Once there, he quickly stripped, jeans and pants coming off first along with shoes and socks, allowing him some relief. Next came his shirt and vest. Looking around, he saw a chair and placed his clothes on it neatly.

It was amazing how little embarrassment the doctor felt at being nude in Sherlock's bedroom. Even as he knelt and placed his hands behind his head, the overwhelming feelings he experienced was excitement and anticipation. John knew he wouldn't feel that for anyone but Sherlock. He wouldn't do this for anyone else or allow them to do whatever the detective had planned.

Sherlock walked into his bedroom and stood in front of John. "You did just as I asked you. Good job." The Dom noticed John's pleased wriggle, much like the one he had given before when Sherlock had voiced his approval. Was this some kink of John's, previously undeduced? It would bear watching for more evidence.

Reaching out his hands, the detective rubbed a thumb over John's nipples, then he rolled them between his thumbs and forefingers, watching the doctor's face closely. The moment John's eyes closed and he let out a sigh of enjoyment, Sherlock gave his nipples a vicious twist, causing the doctor's eyes to fly open and him to cry out in pained surprise. The Dom was gratified to see that John's erection didn't flag. In fact, there was the glisten of precome at the head of his cock. "Get up on the bed, John."

The sub climbed up on the bed, his cock and balls hanging hot and heavy between his legs. He could feel Sherlock's eyes roving over him, taking in everything about him from the physical to the emotional. It made his head swim. John wasn't sure how his Dom wanted him, so he settled himself in a kneeling position in the centre of the bed, his hands behind his head.

"Very good. That's precisely what I wanted," Sherlock said as he sat on the edge of the bed. He noted that John did it again, that shivering, writhing motion. It definitely meant something. Reaching out, the detective ran his hand down his sub's side. John had reacted that way after each time the detective had noted his compliance with orders... or could that have been construed as praise? Was that it? Did John have a praise kink in addition to the pain and submissive kinks that Sherlock had already deduced? At that possibility, the detective froze. It was easy to note when a command had been followed, it was almost like thinking out loud, but would that be enough?

Sherlock looked at John as he bit his lip. His sub was being so patient whilst the detective thought, no panicked. He couldn't let the doctor suspect that something was wrong. Quickly, he climbed onto the bed behind John. What if submission and pain weren't enough? What if the doctor needed more, not just praise, but statements of affection? Sherlock didn't know how to do that. John would feel the lack, he would feel the lack and leave. Sherlock brought John's arms down to rest at his sides, then dropped his head to his sub's shoulder and gave a shudder. He had to figure this out and fast. Pressing his lips to John's neck, he kissed him. It was too late to back out of the scene now.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock began to lick at John's neck, then he bit down, enjoying the resulting moan. It urged him to bite down harder, harder until his sub groaned and went stiff beneath his lips. It was definitely a good moan. The detective grinned, at least he had got that right. Reaching around and down, he took his sub's cock in his hand and stroked it. "I have another rule that you must always remember, John." He waited for the doctor's nod before continuing. "You are never, never allowed to come before me. Do you understand?"

John shuddered and turned his face towards Sherlock. "Yes, sir. I do." His lips remained parted in clear invitation after he spoke.

The image the doctor presented was beautiful and Sherlock gasped in awe. He wondered if this was the kind of thing he should say something about, but he didn't have the words for it. Instead, he kissed John, pushing his tongue into his sub's mouth, exploring it with a demanding thoroughness. When he finally ended the kiss, he gave his sub a small shove. "Get on all fours."

John felt completely overwhelmed, but in a decidedly good way. He positioned himself on his hands and knees, waiting to see what would happen next. His position implied certain actions, but the detective was nothing if not unpredictable. He felt the bed shift and realised that Sherlock, no, his Dom had got up and was walking slowly around the bed. Turning his head, the doctor looked to see what he was doing.

"Eyes down, John," Sherlock ordered, smiling at his sub's immediate compliance. "I'm simply examining my property." He continued his walk around the bed, storing away the image the doctor presented in his Mind Palace. Now it was time for a closer examination. He climbed onto the bed and moved in close to John's left side. As he got engrossed in examining his sub's left shoulder and the scar there, he forgot about his concerns and whether or not he would be able to satisfy the doctor's praise kink.

Sherlock wished he had brought his mini magnifier into the bedroom with him so he could get a closer look at John's scar. He ran his fingers over it, exploring the texture with his fingertips. After the detective had mapped it out in that manner, he brought his head down and licked it. The doctor shivered delightfully, causing Sherlock to smile. "Is that okay, John?" The detective knew John was self-conscious about his scar, which was totally ridiculous, so he wanted to make sure before he continued.

"Y... yes," the doctor beathed out, then he added a belated, "sir." Even as he said it, John knew he was in trouble. Confusingly, his cock leapt at that realisation. Before he could think through it, he had been manhandled by Sherlock and now lay across his lap, arse up in the air.

"I'm going to punish you for that slip up, John. Since we didn't negotiate this specifically, I'm giving you the chance to use your safe word." The detective placed his hand meaningfully on his sub's arse. After a moment had passed in silence, he raised his hand and brought it down hard on John's bare arse. The doctor yelped loudly, much to Sherlock's delight.

It should have been humiliating to be thrown over Sherlock's lap and spanked like a child. At the thought, John giggled wildly - he was definitely not being spanked like a child! Every time his Dom's hand came down, he felt himself shudder and gasp as the pain mixed with an intense, burning arousal. By the time his 'punishment' was over, his cock was leaking precome and he felt like he was on the edge of orgasm. One touch of his cock would surely send him over.

Sherlock lifted his sub, flipping him over and setting him on his lap. He studied John's flushed face intently, fascinated by the wonderful debauched look his sub wore. The doctor was magnificent, gorgeous. Smashing their mouths together, Sherlock took another sloppy, demanding kiss, then he let his lips trail down John's chest to his nipples. He licked, sucked and bit the sensitive nubs, enjoying the way his sub arched his back and moaned.

The doctor started to reach up to run his fingers through Sherlock's curls, but the detective caught him by the wrist and held it firmly. He sat up straight. "Lay down on the bed, on your back with your legs spread. And, John, don't forget about my warning. Don't come before me."

"Yes, sir," John replied immediately. He started to climb off Sherlock's lap only to find himself dumped on the floor. When he landed, he gave an audible yelp. Before the detective could do anything else to him, the doctor scrambled to his feet, then lay down on the bed. He didn't know what to do with his arms, so he let them lay by his side.

"Close you eyes, John," Sherlock ordered in his low baritone, "and don't move." He opened up the top drawer of the night stand and drew out a blindfold which he pulled over his sub's eyes. He waited a moment, but no safe word was forthcoming, so we went back to the night stand. The item he retrieved this time was a tube of lube.

Being naked and unable to see what was about to happen had every one of John's nerves on full alert. He let out a small grasp of surprise when Sherlock's long, lubed fingers cupped his bollocks, massaging them. After a few moments, those same fingers moved down to massage the sensitive flesh around his hole.

"I'm clean, John. Remember the 'Case of the Weeping Walls'? Horrible title. We were both tested after the incident with the blood." He increased the pressure of his fingers a bit. "I deduce that you are clean as well since you haven't had sexual relations with any of the horrible women you've dated since then. Am I correct, John?"

The doctor nodded madly. "Yes. Yes, sir." For the first time ever, he was grateful for his horrible luck with women of late.

"Good." Sherlock pressed a finger into John's hole, smiling at the look that appeared on the doctor's face. "This is going to feel so good, John. I promise you." He dropped down and latched onto the doctor's right nipple with his lips, sucking and biting at it as he worked John open. Taking his time, Sherlock stretched his sub's hole, working in a second finger. John's left nipple beckoned, so the detective switched to it. In a few minutes, he had three fingers inside of his sub as he kissed him, biting at his lower lip.

John felt his pulse racing in anticipation. When he heard the snick of the cap opening on the lube again, his tongue darted out, running over his lips. He listened as Sherlock lubed up his cock. The next thing he knew, his legs were thrown over his Dom's shoulders and Sherlock's cock was at his entrance, pressing in. Without meaning to, he found himself lifting his hands and grabbing the headboard, holding on for dear life as the detective drove into him.

Sherlock was careful to aim directly for his sub's prostate. He was rewarded by John's very loud shout of pleasure.

"Fuck. Jesus. God, Sherlock." John's head was rocking from side to side and his hips rose to meet each of his Dom's thrusts.

As soon as Sherlock felt himself on the brink of climax, he reached between them and grasped John's cock. He drove into the doctor three more times, stroking him in time, then came, filling John with his come. Almost at the same time, the doctor cried out his own release.

The detective collapsed on the bed next to John and breathed heavily for a few minutes, then he rolled over and kissed the doctor on the forehead.

"Oh, god, Sherlock. That was amazing," John said dreamily.

"Mm, yes." The detective got up and went to fetch a damp flannel. When he came back, he found John had taken of the blindfold and was beaming at him.

"What are you doing?" the doctor asked.

"Taking care of my sub." As Sherlock wiped down a very relaxed and blissed out John, he thought about how lucky he was to have him, to be allowed this. Now that the doctor was his, he would never be able to give him up. He loved him, needed him, wanted to make him happy... The detective froze. He had forgot completely about John's praise kink. Stupid. Stupid! Sherlock would never be able to satisfy John if he couldn't do better than that.

The doctor opened his eyes and smiled at Sherlock lazily. "I feel wonde... Sherlock, is something wrong?" He sat up and reached for and took the detective's hand. Sherlock looked entirely too pale, even for him.

"I won't be enough for you. I won't be able to keep you satisfied." The detective tried to pull away from John's grip on his hand as he added quietly, "You'll leave."

"Not satisfied?!" The doctor couldn't resist laughing. "Bloody, hell, Sherlock, if I was any more satisfied, I would have melted into a puddle. I've never had sex like that. My mind was completely blown. And now that I know how you feel about me, we could never have sex again and you wouldn't be able to get rid of me. I'm not going anywhere."

"But John, you have a praise kink. I deduced it, then I forgot about it. I didn't tell you how magnificent you are, that you're gorgeous when you come, that you are the most important person in my life, or how amazing you are for letting me have this with you. I can't even say those three wholly inadequate words that I know you need to hear." Sherlock looked away from John, feeling like a complete and utter failure.

"You complete idiot." The doctor sat up and hugged Sherlock. It was amazing how the detective had gone from absolute Dom to this vulnerable creature so incredibly fast. It just reaffirmed John's love for him. "You just told me all those things and you say them all the time, not with words, but just by letting me be part of your life." The doctor took a deep breath. "Look, I love you and I have for so very long. I always thought you loved me, I just didn't think you wanted this, you know, sex and a relationship and... stuff. You don't have to say those three words to me, I know they're true. As for the rest, the look on your face is praise enough."

That little speech left Sherlock completely stunned. "You are amazing, John Watson," he said without thinking about it.

John blushed with pleasure. "See, you just did it, gave me a compliment. Maybe it won't be as difficult as you imagine." This time, the doctor took the initiative and kissed Sherlock, but it was a soft and gentle kiss. He pulled back and looked into his lover's eyes. "Don't try so hard, just let it happen. It will make it all the sweeter when it does."

Confidence restored, Sherlock pushed the doctor back down on the mattress. "As you wish." He tucked John's head under his chin then wrapped his arms around him. "I may have to reward you for being so brilliant next time. I have some rope that I bought with you in mind. I'll use it on you. You'll love it." The detective could already imagine John sweaty and straining against his bonds. His cock gave a twitch at the thought, but he knew they both needed rest. "In the morning, then."

The doctor smiled at the thought. "I can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I managed quite what was requested, but I hope it was still enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com).


End file.
